Undercover
by Charlene Heo
Summary: Edward's a teenage spy working for the military. Envy's a homunculus a sexy one  sent to High School to discover a secret. Sparks fly when Edward falls hard- for Envy, and he finds out what Envy really is. In the end, it doesn't even matter. YAOI, EdXEn!


**Summary: **Edward's an undercover agent, one of the youngest in the Military. Envy's a strong and sexy guy who's got hidden motives. School's nothing but a bore chore to Envy and Edward, but sparks fly when their true faces are revealed.

**Author's Note: **I just thought it's be nice to add another Envy & Edward fiction to the world.

* * *

**UNDERCOVER**

_Chapter One: New Student_

* * *

"Ed! You coming?" Winry called her cousin.

Edward Elric, dressed in a black shirt and skinny black jeans, looked up. He huffed in annoyance but pulled on his red jacket and gathered his books, and followed his cousin into the school building.

_You'll be working undercover._

Some people who knew Edward stopped and said _Hey, Elric _while he nodded in approval. Winry hurried off to her best friend, Rose, as they had much to discuss, being head of the Student Council. Edward headed off to his classroom where his brother, Alphonse Elric, would be waiting for him.

The class was noisy, as usual. A few girls giggled when Edward walked in. He was fairly popular at Central High, thanks to his good looks and big brains.

_Find out what the Principal's up to. Some-thing's amiss._

He didn't care, though. They didn't know him. That was the whole reason why Alphonse and Edward had transferred to Central High in the first place. They would have been much happier in their old school.

Sadly, he had a job to do.

"Settle down, class. I have something important to announce." Miss Armstrong said, slamming a fist onto the table for emphasis. The class went silent. They knew better than to annoy Miss Armstrong, especially not on the first day of a new term.

She eyed the class through her piercing blue eyes, her usual scowl fixed onto her pretty face.

"I hope you all had a good summer. But too bad- that ended yesterday. Welcome, once again, to Hell." She snarled. Several students winced. "You've got a new classmate, just so you know. Come in, Envy."

The door to the classroom opened, and Edward nearly fainted.

In walked the most beautiful girl Edward had ever seen. She wore a black button down shirt and black dress pants(strange clothes for a girl), her hair was tied into a high pony-tail, and she carried a black bag-pack. Her face looked as if it had been carved by gods. Purple eyes were narrowed into slits while she examined the gawping class. Pink petal lips were curved into something of a sneer.

And she hadn't even said a word.

"Meet Envy. Don't you have a surname, boy?"

WAIT. BOY?

"No." He said. Miss Armstrong rolled her eyes. "Go sit beside... Edward." She said, pointing over to the blushing blond. Envy then walked over to the empty seat, his hair swinging gracefully behind him, and his jeans complementing his ass so, _so well_.

Edward smiled at Envy as he sat down. The latter raised his eyebrows, and sat down. First period came and went, and soon the sound of chairs being pushed back was heard. Alphonse hurried over to his brother and started talking in an animated voice, Edward not really listening.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Need a hand?" The class pervert, Jack said, leaning closer to Envy's face(Edward gritted his teeth). Envy smiled, and for a moment there everyone thought Envy was going to let Jack grope him, but then Envy said:

"No. How 'bout a foot?" And he did this awesome kick to Jack's manly-hood. The class burst out laughing and cheers for Envy were heard as the black-haired punk walked out of class.

_You will not gain too much attention. And most of all, YOU WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE. Complete your mission and you may return to HQ._

Edward was now really, really, really interested in Envy.

.

.

.

Envy hated it here.

Fuck his 'father' and his crazy plans to get the school principal killed. Fuck his old boyfriend for breaking up with him. Fuck EVERYONE IN THIS DAMNED SCHOOL!

And with that, Envy slammed his lunch tray onto the table, causing his food to spill a little. He didn't care all eyes were on him. He just didn't care anymore. Envy rolled his eyes when a guy walking past his table wolf-whistled at him.

Envy's phone rang, and the sound of 'New Divide' rang through the canteen.

"What?" Envy grumbled into the phone. "Tsk, tsk. Is that how you greet your friend?" Greed snickered over the phone. "Oh, shut the fuck up. What do you want, anyway?" Envy snapped, poking his chicken burger with his fork.

"Father wants to know how the mission's going." Greed said. A vein popped on Envy's head. "YOU IDIOT! I JUST GOT HERE THREE HOURS AGO!" Envy roared, making everyone in the canteen jump, and stare at him.

Greed shrieked with laughter over the other end.

"Relax, you idiot! Father wanted me to warn you about something," Envy became more alert. "There's a few spies there. Spies from the military... under Roy Mustang."

Oh. MY. GOD!

"_What did you say_?" Envy hissed into the phone. Greed sighed, then continued. "Just keep an eye out for Alphonse and Edward Elric." And then hung up.

Envy growled and snapped his phone shut, and then slammed it onto the table.

"That fucking idiot... Getting on my nerves all the time. I don't blame Lust for slapping him the other day." Envy huffed and drained the last of his coke...

Not noticing a pair of golden eyes watching him.

* * *

The next few days went by rather normally. NOT!

Edward just couldn't stop staring at the sexy boy. He felt like jumping him- if the bulge in his pants was any indication. Alphonse was giving him weird looks, and seemed to be saying something.

"Brother, are you alright?" Alphonse asked, a little annoyed at how distant his brother had been. Edward slapped both his hands onto his cheeks, startling Alphonse. "Yes! I'm fine!" Edward said. "What were you saying?"

Alphonse sighed. "Colonel Mustang wants us to finish the mission by the end of this year." He said. This pissed Edward off. "That damned Colonel! If he thinks it's so easy, why doesn't HE come and try it?"

The brothers had been trying to find out what the principal, Dr. Marco, was hiding for a few years now, but it was an epic fail. Everytime the boys thought they should investigate, the principal would either give them other stuff to do or...

Distract them. How, you might ask? Let's just say Edward and Alphonse were glad that the last 34 sluts who tried to seduce them were kept in the military's jail cells.

But just then, a loud crashing noise was heard in the hallway outside the classroom, and many shrieks made themselves known. The boys leapt to their feet and hurried outside with their classmates, wanting to know what was going on.

It was Envy... surrounded by seven jocks, all of whom looked very pissed off. A trash can was knocked over, as it was the thing that made the loud crashing noise earlier.

"You think you're all that, don't you, punk?" One of the jocks demanded. Envy smirked. "Yeah. Now get lost." Envy attempted to walk through them... when the jock punched Envy in the face.

A loud crunching noise was amplified around the hallway, making a few people wince and groan. But not for the reason they thought.

"Is that the best you can do?" Envy said, his head turned sideways slightly from the jock's punch, his fist still connected to Envy's face. The jock cried out in pain as his fist had been hurt rather badly. Envy grabbed the jocks collar, and with only one hand, flung him to the side, causing him to crash into some lockers.

The other jocks scrambled away as Envy walked passed Edward and Alphonse into the class, looking pretty bored.

Envy, for the first time in that day, was having fun.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review, because everytime you don't review, dogs all over the world pee on their owner's shoes.

**SAVE THE PEE FROM BEING DISPOSED IN THE WRONG AREAS, PEOPLE! So, review. **


End file.
